


Mortal

by Jacie



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece & Rome, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Mythology, First Time, Gods, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacie/pseuds/Jacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs and Fornell are Gods looking down on the mortals, until Gibbs finds himself fascinated with a traveler who stops for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mortal

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by ancient mythology and who knows what else. Definitely AU!

Tim couldn’t remember a time when Abby didn’t perform her daily ritual of preparing food and bringing it to the garden as an offering for her God, along with a goblet of wine. She had been lost at sea and brought to stay with Ducky by a crew of sailors so many years ago that Tim could barely remember.

All he remembered was that she was beautiful and quite different from any of the women of the town. He’d fallen in love with her the first time he had seen her. As he grew older, he began to follow her about and learned more of her odd ways and rituals. 

He went so far as to help her carry things and would kneel beside her as she prayed. He wasn’t sure himself about Gods. Abby said she had seen them in the garden sometimes. And it certainly was true that each day, the food she’d laid upon the altar the previous day was gone along with the wine. Tim might have suspected animals, but the goblet was never found on its side, always upright and emptied.

The gardens were beautiful. There was a building with tall columns made from white granite. A beautiful pool was always clear and reflective. The plants flourished, yet never overgrown. Tim wondered if someone secretly came to work on the garden when others weren’t around. Abby came daily, so she should know, but claimed she never saw anyone tending the gardens.

Her favorite spot was to lie beside the pools on a sunny day and watch the clouds reflect upon the clear water. Sometimes she would claim she saw the Gods staring back at her from the pools. Tim never saw them, but felt he did not have the faith that Abby had.

“What do they look like?” Tim ventured to ask one day.

“There are many of them, Tim. They all look different.”

“If there are many of them, how does one plate of food feed them all?”

Turning around, Abby smiled brightly. “Because I do not leave my offerings for all of them. I only leave an offering for my protector. He appeared on the beach the day before the sailors found me. Ducky was out for his morning stroll and he was approached by my protector who told him I would be brought to him and he should care for me. He was with me out on the sea. He told me I would be saved.”

“What does he look like?”

Looking up at the sky, Abby began thinking, “He’s very handsome. His tunic is always white with golden trim. His eyes are such a striking blue, it is difficult to turn away if he is looking at you. His hair is graying.”

“He’s an older guy? I didn’t know gods aged.”

“Probably not as fast as mortals, but of course they age.”

“He still appears to you?”

“Sometimes. I’ve sat with him while he ate my offering. He is very kind, unless you make him mad. Sometimes he goes off and watches men fight their wars and he helps one side or the other.”

“So he’s like a god of war?”

“I think he’s more a god of the sea. That was where I first saw him, when I was lost at sea.”

“He’s not part fish is he?”

Abby laughed aloud. “Of course not. He looks much like any man only far handsomer. Come, we must get back before your mother and Ducky begin to worry about us.

~~~~~~

Tony had no idea how many miles he had walked. His only thought was to get away from his father. The man liked to drink and make outrageous bets. His last one was to wager his son away on a chariot race. Tony hadn’t waited around to see the outcome. Instead he packed a few pieces of clothing, a dagger, a sword, a bit of food and a few coins, then set out on the road while the race went on in the arena.

Once his food was gone, he’d made due with his knife and scavenging fruit and vegetables. As he passed towns and farms, he’d barter away a day’s labor for food if they were willing. Being young and strong, he could manage quite a bit of heavy work in a day. Many times he was offered a place to sleep and a morning meal as well. He did okay, but he hadn’t been invited to stay anywhere for more than a few days. When he was asked to move on, he would pack his things and be on his way once more.

As the sun neared the horizon, Tony began looking for a place to settle for the night. He was out of food and felt the pain of hunger in his stomach. When he could walk no further, he found himself in a beautiful garden.

Taking a few minutes, he searched for any people or buildings, but found none except a pavilion made of white granite and located near the pools. It wasn’t a place where anyone lived, obviously, but perhaps was to shelter the owner from the harsh sun as they sat and enjoyed their garden and pools. 

Tony’s stomach grumbled at the sight of an untouched meal set out. 

“Hello?” he called. “Surely this meal is set for someone?” he muttered to himself.

While he waited, he dipped his hand into one of the pools and drank the fresh water. Eventually he felt he could wait no longer. Who would set a meal out and walk away without eating it? 

His first thought was to eat it quickly and scurry away like a thief into the night. His second thought was to eat slowly and perhaps the owner of this place would come forth and share the rest of the meal with him. The garden looked like it was well tended, so Tony surmised there could be work around this estate for him to do. He was always willing to work for his meals. Today was no different.

Finally, with hunger growling in his stomach, he gave in and sat at the granite table, gazing at the feast laid out before him. He sipped the wine and found it was good, then tasted the meal of grilled lamb, vegetables and bread. It was all quite tasty. He ate slowly savoring every bite. 

“It’s so beautiful here,” he said to himself as he feasted and looked out over the garden and pools. “This is a place I could get used to.”

There was more food than he could eat at once, so he found a spot to rest.

~~~~~~

“Mortals,” said Fornell as he watched over the scene. “One leaves you food and wine and another steals it away.”

Gibbs smiled. “I doubt he knew any better.”

“He knew it wasn’t his.”

“If he were a thief, he would have packed it away and ran off. He would not have stuck around. Look at him. He sleeps peacefully.” Smiling, Gibbs yearned to reach down and stroke the man’s face.

“He is armed with a sword. Perhaps he is certain he could win a fight.”

“How could he be sure of the numbers he would face?” wondered Gibbs.

“The meal was only for one.”

“He could not be sure it wasn’t set for a master with many slaves.”

“He took a chance.”

“He is rather handsome, don’t you think?”

“Ah, you fancy him. I should have known,” Fornell said knowingly.

“He is a rather attractive specimen. I must say that I am intrigued. I do not recall ever seeing him around these parts before. I think I shall go down and meet him.”

“Look at his clothing. It is obvious he came from Rome.”

“And now he is here and I shall go meet with him.”

Fornell smiled and shook his head as he watched Gibbs fade into mortal form.

Stopping at the table, Gibbs nibbled what was left of the meal. The goblet was empty. “He could have left me a sip of wine, I think.”

After finishing the offering Abby had left, Gibbs made his way over to where Tony was sleeping. Even has he dozed, his hand was on the hilt of his sword.

“I bet this one has a sword worthy of the Gods,” Gibbs said for Fornell’s benefit, certain that his friend was watching.

Kneeling down, he brushed his hand along Tony’s cheek, allowing it to linger for a moment before using his index finger to trace his jawline. Tony shifted slightly, but did not waken. Spooning up behind the other man, Gibbs made himself comfortable, even wrapping one arm around Tony’s waist.

As the cool winds blew by the pair in the darkness of night, Gibbs dared to press his lips against Tony’s skin. Lying close together, Gibbs ventured to run his hand beneath Tony’s tunics, caressing bare skin. Within minutes, Tony’s eyes fluttered open.

“Green,” said Gibbs softly.

“Green?”

“Your eyes.”

“Yes. This is your garden?”

“Sure.”

“I apologize for eating your meal.”

“And drinking my wine?”

“That as well. I had traveled all day and was hungry. I waited. But no one came. I was going to offer my services in trade.”

“Offer accepted,” said Gibbs leaning in to kiss Tony’s lips once more.

After rolling fully onto his back, Tony disclosed, “Not exactly what I had in mind.”

Gibbs ran his fingers through Tony’s hair. “You are a fine specimen. Are you from Rome?”

“Yes. I am.”

“What are you looking for?”

“Looking for?”

“You must have left Rome in search of something else.”

“I left Rome to leave something else.”

“Someone?”

“My father. I grew tired of being his pawn. For once I wanted to do something for me. I wanted to live my own life as I choose.”

“I know of Rome. All men seem to have a wife, a mistress and a young man around to please them.”

“True, and often slaves on top of that.”

“Was your family wealthy?”

“We were considered wealthy. My father likes to gamble.”

Gibbs smiled. “He liked to gamble with other men, sexual favors from you. Am I right?”

“Sometimes.”

Pushing Tony’s tunic aside, Gibbs palmed the warm skin. “Good. You must have had many experiences in pleasing men.”

“I suppose you could say that.”

“Please me.”

“That wasn’t exactly what I intended to offer.”

“It was you who chose to eat my meal without finalizing the deal first. I will choose my payment.”

~~~~~~

When the sun rose on the horizon, Tony awoke still feeling the tingle of Gibbs’ lips against his. Rolling over, he found his tunic tossed aside. Sitting up, he stretched, reaching his arms up to the sky. Walking over to the pool, he dipped his hand into the water and drank, then splashed water across his skin. The coolness caused him to shiver. Grabbing his bundled belongings, he pulled out another tunic to wear and set about washing the dirty one.

After draping his damp tunic over one of the granite benches, Tony set about looking for Gibbs. It took the entire morning to traverse the large gardens with their winding paths. He failed to find Gibbs anywhere. Nor did he find a house.

“Gibbs, where have you gone?” Tony asked allowed. “Was it even real?” he asked himself.

His memory was good enough to find his way back to the granite pavilion. It was disappointing to find there was no more food to satisfy his hunger, nor wine to quench his thirst.

~~~~~~

Fornell chuckled. “It is fun when they are confused.”

“Perhaps I will go down and give him peace of mind.”

“Let him wonder.”

“This one is special, Tobias.”

“Uh oh. I don’t like the look in your eyes.”

“Lying with him felt so right. His skin was warm and tempting. His mouth was so hot and luscious.”

“You are not going to fornicate with him are you? He’s a mortal, Jethro. You _know_ what that means.”

“Yeah,” Gibbs said softly, never taking his eyes off of Tony. “I do know what that means.”

~~~~~~

Late in the afternoon, Abby and Tim arrived back at the garden. Abby laid out her fresh meal and retrieved the dishes left from the day before. The last thing she did was to fill the goblet with wine.

“It is a shame that you do not leave a full jug,” said Tony, watching the pair from the edge of the garden.

Tim and Abby both whirled around at the sound of the voice.

“He’s not as you described him at all,” Tim said.

Abby shook her head. “That is not Gibbs. Who are you?”

“My name is Tony. I was looking for Gibbs as well,” he said as he sat down at the meal Abby had just laid out. As he reached for the grapes, Abby slapped his hand.

“I have left this for Gibbs. Not for you.”

“He will not mind, I promise you.” Tony flashed his best smile. It always worked wonders in Rome.

“You do not believe in the Gods either?” she accused.

“Gods? What Gods?”

Stepping forward, Tim explained, “She leaves the food as an offering for Gibbs and believes that he watches over her and protects her.”

Abby slapped Tim in the chest. “One of these days, Tim, a God will either strike you down or will refuse to help you through your struggles.”

“She thinks Gibbs is a God?” asked Tony. 

“You have seen him?” questioned Tim.

“Sure. I saw the food yesterday. I waited, but no one ever showed up, so I ate the food and drank the wine.”

Anger gripped Abby’s features as she wagged a finger at Tony. “I left the food and wine as an offering for Gibbs, not for you.”

“Well, there was no one around and I was hungry and thirsty. I had walked all day.”

“That is no excuse. It was not left for you.”

“I ate, I drank and then I settled to sleep beside the pool. While it was still in the darkness of night, Gibbs appeared. I awoke and he was at my side. I told him I had eaten the food and drank the wine and was willing to work in trade. We spoke briefly and I fell back to sleep. When I awoke this morning, he was gone. I have been searching for him all day, to ask what work he would like me to perform as trade for the meal. He did not seem angry at all.”

Standing his ground, Tim crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Describe him.”

“Gibbs? Very handsome. The moonlight reflected off the pool and I could tell that much. His body is nicely proportioned. His hair is graying and his eyes were a brilliant blue.”

Abby finally smiled and nodded toward Tim. “See? He _has_ met Gibbs.”

“Do you know when he will return?” Tony asked.

Rolling her eyes, Abby straightened up the meal she had set up. “He is a God. He comes and goes as he pleases.”

“She leaves a meal and wine as an offering each day. When we come the next day, the food and wine are gone. I cannot explain it,” offered Tim.

“I am glad you have seen him, Tony. That means you are blessed.”

Nodding slowly, Tony replied, “Good. It is good to be blessed.”

“You do not believe he is a God, do you?” Abby asked.

“Honestly? I was wondering if I had dreamed him. I never found a house on this estate and I have searched all morning.”

“There is no house. The people of our town built the gardens to honor the Gods. Some maintain the gardens and some leave offerings. The Gods are immortals. They appear only when they choose.”

“Oh?”

“If you see them, you are blessed. Tim has never seen any of the Gods. I have asked Gibbs to protect him anyway. Do you need a place to stay?”

“I was just going to hang out here and do some work for Gibbs. But if he is a God and not mortal, that might be a challenge. What does a God need a mortal to do?”

“Believe in them and honor them.”

“If you have enough room, I would be honored. I will work in trade for food.”

Reaching out, Abby took his hand. “Come with me. I am certain we can find something for you to do.”

Tony stopped to gather his bundle of clothes, then walked away with Tim and Abby.

~~~~~~

“Easy come, easy go,” teased Fornell as he and Gibbs watched the trio walk away.

“They will be back,” Gibbs said in full confidence.

“Your girl Abby seems quite smitten with your new conquest. Tony, was it?”

“Abby? No way. Besides, she has that boy Tim nipping at her heals.”

“He does seem to follow her wherever she goes.”

“Yeah. Well, I can’t watch her all the time.”

“Oh? So you arranged for this?”

“I might have. He is dedicated and loyal, a wonderful guardian and companion.”

“We shall see.”

“This is true.”

~~~~~~

Tony quickly fit into Ducky’s household. “It’s good to have a strong back around to help,” insisted Ducky.

“My pleasure.”

Each day Tony accompanied Abby and Tim on their routine of walking out to the garden and leaving food and drink out for Gibbs. Each day they returned to find the food and drink from the previous day was gone.

“He quite likes your cooking,” Tony mentioned one day.

Abby smiled.

“I quite like the wine.”

“I can tell,” replied Abby. “You have had plenty since you came to stay with us.”

“It is my way of showing that I appreciate your hospitality.”

Gently patting Tony’s arm, Abby assured him, “We are happy to have you stay with us.”

“Why don’t you and Tim head on back? I think I will stay here for a while.”

“You think Gibbs will come back to see you!” Abby said excitedly.

Tim shook his head. “This I have got to see.”

Pulling out a large wineskin and three goblets, Tony filled the cups and handed one each to Tim and Abby. “It is a good thing I thought ahead.”

“How did you know we would stay?” asked Tim.

“Simple. Abby would love to see Gibbs again. I can tell. I was sure you would not leave her behind if she wished to stay. Come. I was sleeping over there, at the edge of the pool, when I saw him.”

The trio spent hours drinking wine and chatting beside the water’s edge when they heard rustling in the bushes. Their chatter was instantly silenced as they turned to see who had arrived.

“Ducky?” said Abby.

“I expected you would have come home hours ago. It is not in your nature to stay away so long. The sun has nearly set, dear girl. I was worried.”

“With these two around to protect me? Besides, I am blessed and watched over by Gibbs. We were waiting around to see him.”

“What makes you so sure he will come to the garden tonight?”

“He must come every night. Every day I leave food and wine and the next day it is gone.”

Ducky nodded slowly. “I see.”

“Don’t think I forgot about you,” said Tony. Digging into the pouch he carried, Tony pulled out another goblet and filled it with wine before handing it to Ducky. “Gibbs came to me in the darkness of night. I thought Abby might stay and I knew if she did, that you would come to find her.”

“You are a smart one. I will give you that.”

“The air is becoming chilly,” noticed Tim, rubbing his arms.

“If you are cold, perhaps you should run home to your mother where you can sit beside her cooking fire,” Tony teased.

“I was thinking of Abby.”

“That is sweet Tim, but I am fine.” Abby’s eyes were alert. Turning her head, she constantly changed her point of view as she watched for Gibbs to appear.

“How long are you going to wait for him?” asked Ducky.

“As long as it takes,” Abby replied.

After taking another long drink of wine, Tony added, “I slept out here overnight. That is when he appeared to me.”

“I am too old to walk a dark road home alone, so I might as well stay,” said Ducky.

The moon was nearly full as it rose above them. Tim fell asleep with an arm wrapped around Abby. She slept cuddled back against his chest. Ducky was a short distance away. Tony fell asleep near the pool’s edge, where he had slept before.

A hand on his shoulder awoke Tony. Looking up, he saw Gibbs reaching a hand toward him. With his index finger against his lips, Gibbs motioned for him to move quietly.

Tony took the proffered hand and scrambled to his feet. Gibbs led him back to the pavilion where Abby had left food and wine. “You should eat.”

“And drink?”

“From the smell of your breath, I would think you have had enough to drink.”

Gibbs laughed and Tony smiled.

“Your eyes are amazing. They twinkle like starlight when you laugh.”

Reaching out, Gibbs cupped Tony’s chin for a moment. Leaning forward, he brought their lips together. “You are amazing.”

Rubbing his hand over Gibbs’ arm, Tony asked at a whisper, “Are you a God?”

Gibbs laughed heartily. “Is this what you think?”

“I did not. Until I spoke to Abby. She told me how you came to her on a boat and promised to save her. She told me how you approached Ducky on the beach and told him to care for her.”

“Ducky is a good man, but lonely. She needed to be watched after and he needed a companion. They needed each other.”

“What do you need?” Tony asked, pressing their lips together once more.

With his lips against Tony’s ear, Gibbs confessed, “I need you.”

“I am yours. To do with as you please.”

Standing up, Tony dropped his tunic, allowing it to pool at his feet. Gibbs offered his hand, then led the way to a grassy area a few feet away, behind the pavilion and out of the sight of the others. Dropping to the ground, he pulled Tony beside him.

When the sun arose, Gibbs and Tony were lying in the grass, their limbs entangled. Gibbs jostled Tony awake. “You should dress before the others awaken.”

Tony buried his head against Gibbs’ neck. “I could stay in your arms all day.”

“We all have work to do. Come on.” Already standing and dressed, Gibbs offered his hand to Tony once more.

Tony noticed a change. Gibbs’ hand felt different in his own, stronger and perhaps even calloused. He said nothing of the change, but walked in front of Gibbs back to the pavilion to gather his tunic.

They sat together, staring into each other’s eyes as they finished the last of the food.

“How long will you stay?” Tony ventured to ask.

Gibbs cradled Tony’s neck with his hand and drew him closer until their foreheads touched. “I will be with you, always.”

A few yards away Ducky, Abby and Tim awoke in the early morning. Their eyes all turned toward Tony and Gibbs.

“Gibbs, you came!” Abby said excitedly.

“Yeah, Abby, I did. Duck, do you have room for one more?”

Stepping closer, Ducky clasped Gibbs’ hand. “Oh my. Yes, you are welcome to stay with us. I am certain your choice was not an easy one.”

“Choice?” asked Tim. “What choice?”

Ducky led the way from the garden, toward the road. “If a God chooses to take a mortal as a lover, they become mortal themselves.”

“A lover? Who?” Tim questioned.

“You did that? For me?” asked Tony.

“You are worth it,” promised Gibbs.

“I don’t understand,” said Tim.

Taking his arm in her own, Abby said, “Tony will be staying with us for a while and Gibbs will be, too. I think it’s wonderful.”

Looking down from above, Fornell agreed, “I do, too.”

 

~END~  
06 April 2014


End file.
